vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Gild Tesoro
Summary Gild Tesoro is the main antagonist of One Piece Film: Gold. He was formerly the Casino King who was the proprietor of Gran Tesoro, the largest entertainment city-ship in the world, before his defeat and arrest. When he was a child, Tesoro loved to sing and dreamed of being in the entertainment business. However, due to his poor childhood, he turned to a life of crime. He once changed his ways when he met a girl named Stella, but returned to criminal activity after he escaped from slavery and Stella died. Due to this activity, he was able to establish the Gran Tesoro and achieve his dream, though his experiences caused it to become twisted. After Stella was enslaved and died due to him failing to buy her, Tesoro became obsessed with money and made it his dream to amass wealth so great that he could become the most powerful person in the world. His personal philosophy is that people can only succeed with money. His experiences have made him somewhat sadistic, as he takes joy in seeing people suffer. He uses his powers and authority to force people to help him gain wealth without care for the people themselves. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 6-C Name: Gild Tesoro, epithet " Gold Emperor" and "Monster of the New World" Origin: One Piece Gender: Male Age: 41 Classification: Human, Paramecia Devil Fruit User, Proprietor of Gran Tesoro (Formerly) Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Metal Manipulation (Limited to Gold), Size Manipulation, Energy Projection, Capable of Creating Constructs With His Gold Attack Potency: At least Island level via power-scaling (He could easily stalemate Doflamingo and contend with Monkey D. Luffy) Speed: Massively Hypersonic '(Kept up with Doflamingo and Luffy) 'Lifting Strength: Possibly Class T via powerscaling Striking Strength: Class EJ Durability: ''' At least '''Island Level (Capable of taking hits from Doflimango and Luffy) Stamina: Very High Range: Several Hundred Meters Standard Equipment: Nothing notable Intelligence: Adept and battle-hardened fighter with decades of combat experience. He has accumulated such an amount of wealth that it makes up 20% of all the money in the One Piece world and assumingly has maintained this wealth for several years before his defeat. Has influence that rivals the likes of the World Nobles. Weaknesses: Cannot swim and becomes immobilized if more than half of his body is covered in water. The main weakness of this Devil Fruit power is that it cannot create gold and that its power is thus directly proportional to the amount of gold present in its user's surroundings. Furthermore, the user can only manipulate gold that they have previously touched, and contact with sea water will instantly nullify that effect: gold constructs will crack and crumble, and the user will need to touch the gold once more before being able to manipulate it again. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Gol Gol no Mi ( Gold Gold Fruit) - '''Tesoro ate the Gol Gol no Mi, which allows him to telekinetically manipulate gold he has touched at will. He can use this power to create huge fountains of liquid gold, trap his enemies, infuse gold dusts and flakes into other people's bodies so that he can then slowly transform their skin into gold. He is also able to create gold armors that grant increased power and defense, to the point where he can turn into a massive gold golem. The gold is strong enough to withstand a slash from Zoro's swords. By showering his guests with gold dust when they enter his ship he is able to control the movements of everyone on-board and should he will it use the gold their bodies have absorbed to turn them into gold statues, cementing his authority in the city. Since consuming his Devil Fruit he has been able to awaken its powers, furthering the range of his influence over gold and enabling him to use all of the gold in Gran Tesoro that he has touched as a complex sensory network. Through it he is able to detect attempted break-ins or attacks on the city. When utilizing large gold constructs he is also capable of unleashing focused light beams or explosive force through unknown means that have the power to destroy a Marine warship or critically injure an opponent from a single blow. * '''Gold Splash- '''A move purely for show, in which Tesoro sends liquid gold flying out of Gran Tesoro's fountains. This was done during spectacles to increase excitement, and Tesoro later used this when sinking everyone in Gran Tesoro in order to display his power * '''Gonrilla de Dio- '''Tesoro creates an extremely large tendril of gold with a rounded tip and sends the tip down on the opponent with a tremendous amount of power. It was first used against Monkey D. Luffy in their final battle. '''Note: Gild Tesoro is a Noncanon character from the One Piece Film: Gold. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Tier 6 Category:Antagonists Category:Evil Characters Category:One Piece Category:Non-Canon Characters Category:Rich Characters Category:Tragic Characters Category:Size-Shifters Category:Energy Users Category:Male Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Metal Users Category:Characters